Don't Fall For The Bad Boys
by Blackwid0wfangirl
Summary: Natasha and Clint have a 16 year old daughter. Loki comes back and targets the daughter. Will Loki's plan be a success or fail? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back! I really hope you like this! It sort of came from me, sort of from CrazyOtaku13. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**"**Helena!" My mom's voice wakes me from my peaceful slumber. I thought today was my day off! Unwillingly, I drag myself out of bed and into the living area. Both my parents are in there and in there uniform. I always wonder how they wake up early.

"Director Fury needs us all at S.H.E. . asap." my dad says.

I nod and go back to my room. I get changed for the day. So why am I working for S.H.E.I.L.D when I'm only 16? Because of my parents. You know, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Fury's _best _agents. They refused to send me to an orphanage. But I love working here, even if I don't have friends my own age.

"Helena, hurry! We're gonna be late!" My mom's impatient voice ruins my thoughts.

I quickly get ready and run out. We leave soon.

"You remember us mentioning Loki, right?" my dad asks me.

"Yeah. He tried taking over the world when I was three." I answer.

"Well, he's back. We're gonna have to send you to a private school where you will be know Ellen Smith." Mom explains. I nod.

"Fury told us to take you to him first. Then I have to take you to the school." Dad says. I nod again. This would be... interesting? Maybe just boring. Ugh!

So we quickly get to S.H.E.I.L.D and go find Fury.

"Ah, Helena. Have your mom and dad explained everything?" the director asks me.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"The reason we're sending you to New York Christian Private School is because we think that Loki might target you. He'll never suspect you're there. This will also be a great opportunity for you to see more of New York." he explains everything.

"Yes, sir." I repeat.

"Barton, take her there now." Fury orders my dad.

Dad nods and leads the way out.

"Here," he says, handing me a school uniform, "They sent us this and the principal told us you _have_ to wear it."

I nod and go to the bathroom to change. This uniform did _NOT _like me. I walk out and go to the car with my dad. It was almost an hour drive. _BORING!_ When we get there we head to the front office and a nice lady takes us to the principal. He was a very short, bald, and ugly guy. Haha, it looks like he has a pig nose!

"Are you George Smith? And is this your daughter, Ellen?" the principal asks.

"Yes. I'm George and this is Ellen. You must be Principal Zhaski." Dad says.

"Correct." Principal Zhaski says. "Ms. Smith will be in our finest class. The teacher is Mr. Jones. A student of his should arrive soon. Please take a seat while I look at the records you have sent." he pulls out paper.

Dad and I sit in front of the principal's desk.

"Very athletic, good at math, has dyslexia, good with kids, and allergic to gluten. Lots of stuff here Ms. Smith." Zhaski says.

Only two things we're true, though. The athletic and dyslexic part. I really hope I don't get made fun of. Suddenly, a really cute guy enters. His dark, olive skin matches his brown eyes perfectly. His almost black hair that's not to short but not to long. He was... amazing.

"Ah, Mr. Hallesk. This is Ms. Smith." The principal introduces us. I walk over to the boy.

"Ellen." I say and he smiles.

"Zachary." He says. "Shall we go?" he asks, holding his arm out. I blow a quick kiss to Dad and take Zachary's arm. We walked around the school and talked. Finally, we got to our class and I was disappointed we were separated. I think I'm in love.

The ending school bell rings. I meet Zachary outside.

"Hey, maybe you can come to my place this weekend." he says. My heart flutters hearing this.

"I'll have to ask my mom and dad, but it sounds fun." I say with a smile. That's when I see Mom in the car. I run over and get in with her.

"How was it?" Mom asks.

"Good. I had a hard time in reading with my dyslexia, though." I say.

"Make any friends?"

"A few."

"Names?"

"Stella, Erica, Jen, Josh, and Zachary."

"That's cool."

"Oh, Zachary wants to hang out with me soon. I said I would ask you and Dad first." I say.

"Get to know him a little more. Then we'll consider it." Mom says. I sigh and nod.

Zachary walks down the underground tunnels.

"Sir? I found the girl." he calls out.

Loki appears, grinning evilly.

"What a good boy. Here is your reward." Loki says. He throws a small cloth.

"Is this my sisters? What I wanted?" Zachary asks.

"Of course."

"Will I get to see my sister if I bring Helena here?"

"As you wish, my _pet._"

With that, Loki vanishes.

_'I wonder why I'm working for this guy.'_ Zachary thinks.

**Oh, cliffhanger. Sort of. I hope you like. I'll try updating soon! Peace!**

**-Blackwid0wfangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and more!**

* * *

"Hurry, Helena! You need to get to school!" Dad practically yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I say.

It had only been two days and I was already tired of school. I finish brushing the tangles in my hair and run out. Crap, I forgot my bookbag in my room. I quickly run back into my room, grab my bookbag, and run out into the living are. My parents both are standing there, looking more impatient.

"I'm gonna take her today. See you later, Nat." Dad says. He kisses Mom on the cheek and we both walk out. We get in the car and start driving.

"So tell me about this Zachary." Dad says, ruining my favorite song Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men.

"Well, he's my age. Nice. Super nice. Lives with his dad. Wants to be an engineer when he grows up. Straight A student." I say.

"And he wants to hang out with you?"

"Yeah."

"Seems like a good kid. Get where he lives and I'll take you there Saturday."

I grin. This would be my first date! Zachary will be so excited! I wonder what's gonna happen. Am I gonna get kissed? Will I meet his dad? What are we gonna do? My thoughts are quickly ended as we pull into the school. I hope out and go to my class room, hoping Zachary was there. And he was! I go over to him and try acting casual.

"Hey." He says.

"Guess what." I reply.

"What?" He asks.

"I can come over. I just need your address."

"Yeah, sure. How 'bout we just meet at the bowling alley?"

"That could work. I don't know how to bowl, though." I admit with a sheepish grin.

"I'll teach you." He kisses my cheek. I blush

"Everyone get in their seats. Announcement are about to come on." Mr. Jones order. I quickly get in my seat.

"Good morning, students. This is Principal Zhaski with morning announcements." The intercom with Principal Zhaski's voice say. "Soccer tryouts are today until 3. We also have math tutoring with Mrs. Gregory. Don't forget to elect class president. So far, in third place is Ellen Smith. Second place Julianne Ronan. First place, Christopher Liakmight. That's all for this morning."

Class president? I was elected. Unless there is another Ellen Smith here. Oh well. I doubt I'll win. I look around. Everyone was staring at me. Was it because I'm third in this election thingy? I smile nervously. Stop looking, people!

"Everyone needs to give Ms. Smith a chance. Now, get back to the warm-up I just handed out." Mr. Jones says.

Thankfully, everyone stopped looking. I was glad. Now I just need to get through the rest of the day with all those weird looks. Finally it came time to when ending bell rang and Zachary and I met up with each other outside.

"So, what time do I need to be at the bowling alley?" I ask.

"Noon. Oh, and wear something nice." he says.

"What? Is what I normally wear not good enough?" I joke.

He laughs even though the joke was horrible. That's another thing I like about him.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." he says. "You'll be beautiful in whatever you wear."

My face turns bright red. I try to think of what to say. My thoughts are, again, interrupted by something. This time, it was Mom honking the horn at me.

"I'll see you later." I tell Zachary as I run off quickly. I get in the car and Mom asks me tons of questions. Like always.

"How was school?" she asks me.

"Good."

"What did you learn?"

"History: Lots of people had wars. Math: Volume of a cylinder. Reading: Wrote an essay on 9/11. Science: Newton's Laws."

"That's cool. You see Zachary?"

"Yeah. He wants to know if I could just meet him at the bowling alley instead of his house."

"That could work."

I start listening to the radio. About 20 minutes later, Mom speaks up again.

"Director Fury wanted to speak with you." She says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Apparently there is a kid at your school that might be working with Loki." She says.

I gasp. Can it be Zachary? I refuse to believe that.

"Anyone look suspicious?" Mom asks.

"No. I'll talk with Fury right when I get to SHEILD." I say.

We actually get to SHEILD quicker than I thought. The car ride was filled with laughter and music the rest of the way. I change out of my school uniform and into my SHEILD one. I walk down a hallway and knock of Fury's office.

"Come in." The Director's gruff voice says. I walk in silently.

"Oh, it's you, Helena. Just the person I wanted to talk to. Tell me, how many Zachary's, John's, and Cole's are at your school?" he asks.

"3 Zachary's, 2 Johns, and 3 Cole's. Why?" I question.

"Because. The kid that works for Loki goes by either Zachary John or Cole. Have any of them been acting suspicious near you?" He asks. Fury started to sound like Mom.

"No, sir."

"You would tell us if anything happened, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, dismissed."

With that, I leave.

* * *

Zachary walks down a dark alley hoping to meet his boss.

"I have more news, sir! About the girl, Helena!" he calls.

Loki appears and walks slowly to Zachary.

"Where and when will she be meeting us?" Loki asks

"Saturday. Bowling Alley. Noon." Zachary says.

"Such a good boy." Loki says.

"Now will you tell me what happened to my sister?" Zachary asks.

"She had a horrid death. By influence." Loki grins evilly. He taps Zachary's chest with his staff and instantly has Zachary under his spell. Zachary's mind goes blank and only knows he serves Loki

* * *

**Woah. I've been trying to make the chapters longer. What do you think? Anything I should add, change? I want some of your guys' opinions. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please follow/fave/review.**

**See ya!**

**-Blackwid0wfangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I might need to explain stuff. The reason I named the daughter Helena is because Natasha knew a girl named Yelena. I thought that it might be cool to add some of Clint and Natasha's past in there. So that's why. And also, I am going to add a little more about Helena. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Helena's dream._

_A three year old with long, red hair runs down the hallway. A strange man stops her._

_"You must be Agent Barton and Romanoff's daughter." the man says, grinning. The child nods. The man picks the child up._

_"My name is Loki. What is your name?" the man says, planning to take her._

_"Helena." the child says._

_"Where's your mommy and daddy?"_

_"Chasin' the bad man."_

_Loki nods and starts walking away. Natasha stops Loki by blocking the door way. Loki turns around and is stopped by Clint._

_"Daddy!" Helena exclaims._

_"Loki, drop her." Clint says._

_"As you wish." Loki grins evilly and literally drops Helena. Natasha quickly catches her. Clint points a gun at Loki. Helena gasps._

_"It's okay, sweetie. We're going to put the bad man in jail." Natasha says, holding Helena close to her. Helena nods, pressing against Natasha._

_"Hands up, Loki." Clint orders. Loki grins, putting his hands in the air. Clint leads Loki to the prison cell._

_"What that man doin' here, Mommy?" Helena whispers._

_"I don't know, sweetie. But you're safe now." Natasha says softly, taking Helena off the her's and Clint's room._

_"We go sleep?" Helena whispers._

_"Of course. You'll stay with me and Daddy." Natasha says softly. She sets Helena in front of the mirror to comb out her hair. Helena looks into the mirror and screams when she see's Loki's face in the mirror. Natasha looks in the mirror._

_"It's just him tricking you, sweetie." she tells her daughter._

_"I'm scared, Mommy." Helena whispers, watching Loki's face fade away._

* * *

_Real Life_

Helena sits up in bed, shaking with fear. _'Just a dream.'_ I think. But it wasn't a dream, that happened to me. I can't believe these memories are coming back. To clear my mind, I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. I grab some Lucky Charms and poor it in a bowl. Then I get the milk and poor it. I sit down in front of the television and start watching Bride Wars while I eat the cereal. Just a dream I remind myself. A little while later, I look at the clock. It's around 1:30 AM. I quickly clean up and stop the movie. I'm about to leave the kitchen when I run into Mom.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare." I say.

"I'm guessing it was about Loki." She says.

"Yeah. About when I was three and he tried taking me."

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream. Now go back to bed."

I nod and force a smile as I walk back to my room. I slowly get back to sleep. When I woke up the next morning it took me a while to realize it was Saturday. I jump up, starting to get extremely excited about my date. It was 8am. I run out to the kitchen to make breakfast. I grab some frozen waffles and make them. They weren't the best, but I was hungry and didn't want to look like a pig on the date. When I finished eating I go back to my room. I put on some skinny jeans, red tank top, denim jacket, and some really cute boots. Then I brush my teeth and hair. When I'm finished I run out to find my mom and dad watching the news. It was now around 9:30.

"Don't you look pretty." Dad says, making me blush.

"Clint, don't embarrass her!" Mom says.

"You're both embarrassing me!" I say. We all laugh. That's the thing I love about my family. We joke with each other.

"I'll take you to the bowling alley. That alright with you, sweetheart?" Dad asks. I nod. I can't wait to see Zachary. Finally noon came and Dad took me to the bowling alley. I see Zachary and go over to him. Thankfully, Dad leaves.

"Hey." I say, smiling softly.

"Hi, Ellen." he says.

"Is your dad here?" I ask, curious.

"Yeah. He went to the bathroom." He says.

"Oh. So do you wanna wait on him to come back?" I ask.

"Cool with me." He says. He sits down and pulls me into his lap. We watch other people play for what seemed like hours. He suddenly turns me around to where we were facing each other and leans in. He kisses me. Softly. I kiss back from instinct. His lips where so soft. It was like they were meant for me.

"If you two would finish up, we could go back now." A man says. I guess it's Zachary's father. Zachary pulls away. There's a large flash and suddenly we are underground in some kind of tunnel. I look around to see a man and Zachary.

"My, my Helena. You've grown up a bit." the man says. Why did I recognize him?

"Helena, this is my boss. Master Loki." Zachary says, his eyes now icy blue.

"Loki... You tried taking over when I was three..." I say quietly. I recognize from the dream. Loki suddenly cups my cheek.

"You are beautiful like your mother. And probably just as strong as your father." Loki says. The next thing I know, Zachary has me tied to a chair.

"You tricked me!" I shout. "Made me think I was in love!"

"You are just as _stupid_ as your parents were. Zachary, contact Romanoff and Barton pretending to be our dear Helena. Tell them she's safe." Loki orders. Zachary nods and runs off.

"Why am I here?" I growl.

"My dear Helena, I'll need a queen when I takeover Midgard. You are beautiful and strong. _That _is why you are here." Loki says.

"My parents will find me."I say.

"Oh, but they won't. I know about the tracking device in you. Also where your cell phone is. They will have no way in finding you." he says.

Suddenly he snatches my purse, takes my phone out, and throws it across the room. It breaks instantly. Then he grabs a knife and cuts my right arm. I wince. The tracking device easily is destroyed. There was no way anyone would find me. Unless Director Fury found out I was missing. He would hack into all the security camera's and find me.

"Helena, don't you think we would make great kids?" Loki interrupts my thoughts.

"I will _never _have children with you." I spat.

"I _do _have you kidnapped and you have no way to contact SHEILD or your family." he reminds me.

"I'll find a way." I say.

"How old are you again?"

"Why should you care?"

"Answer the question or I shall harm you _and_ your family."

I tense. "16."

"That's a great age to get pregnant. Now, you get rest while. Tomorrow, the 'fun' begins." he says, walking out.

* * *

**Natasha and Clint**

Natasha looks at her clock again. 5:30. Helena should be home.

"Clint?" she calls out.

"Yeah?" her husband answers.

"When is Helena supposed to be home?"

"I don't know. She said 4. I was gonna call Fury if she wasn't back by 6."

Clint joins Natasha on the couch, bringing her close.

"I think we need to call him _now." _Natasha says.

"Why?" Clint asks her.

"Ever since Fury said a guy named Zachary worked for Loki, I've gotten worried about her being at the school." she says.

Clint's phone rings. It was Fury.

"Barton, we have an emergency. Loki sent us a video. He has Helena." Fury says.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review/fav/follow. And tell me if you want me to add anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I got this FANTASTIC idea. I know you might hate me, but I really have to right this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, the video came from an episode of NCIS.**

* * *

**Clint and Natasha**

"Fury found her..." Clint says in disbelief.

"What?" Natasha asks, relieved.

"She's with Loki. That... that... jerk!" Clint exclaims.

"Hey, we know where she is." Natasha says. "We'll go get her." she adds.

"But what if he told her the secret! She'll hate us!"

"I know she won't."

"Nat, we've kept that secret from her since she was born!"

"Clint, she's just gonna be happy to be with her family again. God knows what torture he's putting her through."

Clint sighs and thinks. "Let's just go to SHEILD and see where she is." he finally says.

Natasha nods. They arrive at SHEILD quickly and go to the Directors office.

"I knew you two would be here soon. I have the video ready." Nick Fury says. The couple sit in front of Fury's desk. The video starts playing. At first it was Helena. It changed to a clock showing 12:37pm. Then a father holding a child. Those three photo's keep reappearing for 30 seconds until the video ended.

"What does that mean?" Clint asks.

"We think it has something to do with those photos. So, at 12:37 something will happen to Helena concerning a father. But other than that, we have no idea what it means." Fury says.

"Do we know where she is?" Natasha asks.

"We have no idea, Agent. But we're looking for answers. You two can take the day off." Fury tells them both.

"That means no looking for Helena." Clint states sadly.

"Yes. Dismissed." Fury says.

Clint and Natasha nod and walk out.

"I'm super worried." Natasha say.

"I am, too." Clint says. He kisses her cheek gently and they walk back to their house.

**Helena**

I look around. There was a clock and it said 12:30 pm. Thats when Loki came in.

"Why am I here?" I snarl.

"Well, hello to you too." Loki says sarcastically.

"This is not a joking matter! I'm here for a reason!" I shout.

12:31

"You know Zachary?" he asks me.

I nod.

"Do you know that he works for me?" he asks.

"WHAT?!" I nearly scream.

"My dear, haven't you noticed his eyes? They are ice blue." he says.

The room got colder when he said that. I can't believe him!

12:32

"My dear, why do you look upset? Was this love you felt for him?" Loki asks.

Time started flying by with some reason. The next thing I know, its 12:36.

"Would you like to know a secret, my beautiful?" he asks me.

I tensely nod.

12:37.

"I have a child. And that child is you." he says.

"No!" I shout.

"Look at you, you're turning blue. This is just proving to me you are Jotun like myself, my child."

I look at my arm. It was bright blue. I gasp.

"You are my daughter." He says.

**Clint and Natasha**

"I figured out the meaning!" Natasha suddenly shouts.

"What meaning?" Clint asks.

"The meaning to the video. He told her that he is her dad!" Natasha says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. I've been cramming for exams, have had internet issues, and writers block. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Why would he do that?" Clint asks.

"You really think I know?" Natasha asks.

"But he didn't tell her the secret?" Clint asks.

"Clearly not! He just lied to her telling her that he is her dad!" Natasha exclaims.

Clint starts pacing. "We have to go get her!" he says.

"I know where she is, so let's go!" Natasha says.

And with that, they were off.

* * *

"You're lying!" I spat. Hot angry tears form in my eyes.

"My dear, I am not." Loki tells me.

"My parents will find me and tell me the truth!" I yell. They had to be coming already. I missed them so much.

"Hush now, Helena. We don't want anyone hearing." He says.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" I shout.

Loki's hand goes over my mouth and I hear something. Footsteps? It sounds like footsteps. Running towards us. But how is it? Is it Mom and Dad? Maybe they'll find me and tell me the truth. Oh, I wish its them. But then the footsteps stop and Loki takes his hand away.

"They're coming for me! I bet that's their footsteps!" I shout.

The footsteps start again. Loki growls in annoyance and walks away from me. He comes back holding his staff thingy. I don't know what it's called, I just know he took over Dad's mind with it. The footsteps get closer and I feel all tingly inside. I wish whoever it was would come in here and save me. The door opens and I see Zachary. But he isn't alone. Two people are behind him, sneaking around. Maybe Mom and Dad are behind him. I try not to get my hopes up.

"Zachary! Who is behind you?!" Loki asks.

"Sir, no one." Zachary says.

But suddenly, Zachary fall to a floor. There was an arrow near where his heart was. My parents where here! And they're gonna get me free! They just killed Zachary, now they just need to do something with Loki. Mom and Dad enter the room.

"We're here to get our daughter back." Dad says.

"I don't think so." Loki says.

Loki lunges towards Dad, but Mom blocks him. She kicks him in the ribs. I wish I could help fight, but I'm tied to the chair! Loki falls and I hear cracks. Dad quickly pins Loki down while Mom runs and starts untying me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Loki struggling. Dad's stronger than him though. Mom soon gets me untied and runs back to Dad. Together, they both knock Loki out. I run to them and they surround me in a large hug. I cry. Mom does, too. And to my surprise, so is Dad. I'm so glad to be back with my family. My _real_ family. I know Loki was lying. He is the god of lies.

"Let's go home." Mom says.

We nod and we all go home. It was a great time. But soon, I have to leave them alone to go to bed.

"I told you we would get her back, Nat." Clint says.

"I'm glad she's home. I love you." Natasha says.

"I love you too." Clint says.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I really hope to do a sequel. Oh, by the way, my school has to collect my laptop tomorrow. Not allowed to have it over summer. So don't expect me to be reading/writing for a while. I'm gonna miss you all! I'll be sure to check for pm's write when I get my laptop back. Well, this is it for a while! Peace!**

**-Blackwid0wfangirl**


End file.
